1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus of an electrical bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical bicycles have been provided for years, and most of them have a driving device installed on the pedals for driving the rear wheel to rotate via a chain. However, the chain may slide during transmission, therefore improvement is needed on the conventional transmission of an electrical bicycle. In another point, the electrical bicycle has two driving modes including a pedaling driving mode and an electrical driving mode. In some situations, a user may want to operate the bicycle in the pedaling driving mode for exercise purpose. However, the electrical driving device and the electrical transmission device have a considerable weight thus when the user is pedaling, the weight from the electrical driving device will be a considerable burden for the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional transmission apparatus of an electrical bicycle.